Role Play
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Harvey and Mike are watching a movie and Harvey gets an idea. Established Relationship Oneshot!


Role Play

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer I don't own Suits or The Spirit

Summary: Harvey and Mike are watching a movie and Harvey gets an idea. Established Relationship Oneshot!

Harvey and Mike were settled into the couch when Harvey pressed the play button. They were watching a movie that Mike was dying to see called _The Spirit_. Mike nuzzled Harvey and placed his head on Harvey's shoulder. Harvey smiled and kissed Mike's head.

Once the movie began Mike noticed something about the Spirit. He sounded and kinda looked like Harvey. Mike tilted his head a little then glanced at Harvey. "Harvey can you look at me please?" Mike asked. Harvey looked at Mike. Mike studied his face intensely and Harvey smiled.

"What are you looking for babe?" Harvey asked, but Mike didn't answer he just kept staring at Harvey. Then Mike looked back at the movie. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie on a close up on The Spirit. Mike studied his face as well.

"Mike what are you doing?" "Looking at something. Hey Harvey does he look familiar?" Harvey raised an eyebrow and looked at the Spirit. Harvey tilted his head, and focused on the man. He noticed a similarity in the lips, eye color, and jaw shape. Also when the Spirit spoke it reminded Harvey of… him.

"Harvey… are you a movie star?" Harvey smirked and chuckled. "No Mike I'm not, but if I was I would have told you. Also I wouldn't be a lawyer." Harvey smiled and pressed the play button. Harvey was hit by inspiration during a scene where the Spirit was talking to Ellen and they began to kiss. 'Maybe Mike would like that since he was obsessing over it earlier. Hey that is a great idea!' Harvey thought as he tightened his hold on Mike. They finished the movie and Mike was buzzing about how Harvey looked like the Spirit.

"You know Harvey I think that Spirit guy is very very attractive." Mike said seductively. He wrapped his arms around Harvey's waist. Harvey smiled and unraveled Mike's arms from his waist. "Not tonight babe. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and just want to go to bed." Mike frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh ok sure." Mike was kinda sad that Harvey didn't want to have sex but he knew Harvey had a hard week with an asshole of a client. Harvey saw the frown. He lightly kissed Mike and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Harvey whispered.

"It's ok I understand." Mike whispered back. Mike walked to the closet and got ready for bed. Harvey decided that rush delivery on the items he needed. He also got ready for bed, and soon he fell asleep with Mike in his arms.

A couple days later Harvey was patiently waiting for his items he ordered to arrive at his office. Mike saw Harvey was on the internet a lot lately and for long periods of time. He thought maybe it was for work, but then he thought that Harvey was going to buy something himself. 'Stop being so selfish! Maybe it is for the new client he brought in.' Mike thought and got back to work on the briefs.

It was about 7 when Harvey came by Mike's cubicle. "Hey. Ready to head home?" Harvey asked. "Harvey I'm sorry, but I'm behind on the briefs. I think I'm going to stay here until 8, but I promise to be over before 9." Mike said. Harvey nodded and leaned over and softly kissed Mike.

Mike melted into the kiss, but it was short lived when Harvey broke it. Harvey winked at Mike and walked off. 'Oh shit I might be getting laid tonight.' Mike thought and swiftly got back to work. Mike finished the briefs at 7:45 and he was so glad. He gathered his stuff and headed to Harvey's. He opened the door and called out to Harvey.

"Harvey. Harvey?" Mike called out. Suddenly Mike saw a flash of red pass from the hall into Harvey's bed room. "Harvey? Harvey if this is a trick it's not funny!" Mike shouted as he cautiously made his way to the bedroom. Mike went through the door and was grabbed from behind. He cried out but a hand clamped over his mouth and his cries became muffled.

"Do you work for the Octopus?" The deep voice behind him asked. 'Octopus? Oh wait the movie. God Harvey.' Mike thought as he shook his head no. The hand disappeared and then Mike was against the wall. Harvey was in full Spirit attire. The mask the black hat, the black outfit, and the very sexy red tie. Mike huffed. This was turning him on so much.

"Do you know where the Octopus is?" Harvey asked. His voice was still deep and he was fully in character. "No sir I don't know. By the way what is your name?"

"Fine and I don't have a name. I'm just the Spirit sir. Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes? Blue eyes are my favorite color of eyes you know." Harvey said in a very sweet voice. Mike blushed and shied away. Harvey pulled him close to him. Mike was scanning over the costume and was impressed. He never would have guessed that Harvey would do this for him.

"Hey beautiful I think you're thinking too much. Why don't we go inside the bedroom and have just a quiet night in." Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Quiet night? What would we do for our quiet night in?" "Anything you want movie, dinner, anything just as long as it is quiet." Mike chuckled and smiled. Harvey smiled and slowly pulled Mike into the bedroom. Once inside Harvey closed the door and quickly pulled off Mike's tie, and suit jacket.

"Mmmm fast hands." Mike whispered. "You better believe it." Harvey whispered back. Harvey leaned in and gently kissed Mike. Mike broke it off and whispered "Keep the mask on it might be better." Harvey smiled brightly and took Mike into bed.

Later on that night Mike was laying on Harvey's chest feeling satisfied and wore out. "Ok Harvey that was amazing. Especially you with that mask on wow that was hot. Still is." Mike said. Harvey chuckled and ran a hand up and down Mike's back.

"Anything for you babe. Also it was great for me too. Maybe next time you can dress up. Maybe a football player? That would be very hot."

Mike smiled and thought about it. 'Yeah it's worth it for Harvey.'

**YEAH! I got the idea from watching **_**The Spirit**_**. Featuring Gabriel Macht! SO hot in that role. Also if anyone can tell me if Patrick J Adams was really a football player in **_**Friday Night Lights**_** I would really appreciate it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
